Something Permanent
by chocolate rules333
Summary: After watching Percy try and fail at proposing to her dozens of times Annabeth decides to take matters into her own hands.


**I wrote this because I was going through all of the Percabeth proposals and I realized in basically all of them its Percy proposing. I just feel like Annabeth could also propose and it should exist somewhere. I also wrote this as sort of a redo of the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Don't read it. It was a Percabeth proposal and wedding and it made about zero sense. I'm not saying this is going to be good, but it will at least be better. Enjoy.**

Annabeth Chase was growing impatient; impatient of watching her awkward boyfriend fail miserably time and time again at popping the question. He seemed to think she was somehow oblivious to it all, and she didn't notice how his hand was constantly on his pocket, or how he kept starting incredibly cheesy and obviously rehearsed speeches that always ended up cutting off in some awkward way. One time he had gotten all the way to "Annabeth, there is something I have to ask you." She had nodded her encouragement. All he had to say were those four little words. But no, his face went Blanche white and he ended up making a fart joke. He didn't understand why she was so annoyed with him for the rest of the night.

It seemed ironic that Percy Jackson, the hero who had faced such incredible enemies as the Titan of Time and Mother Earth, could be brought to his knees in terror over asking one, simple, little, question.

Of course, it wasn't simple and little. Annabeth knew this better than anyone else. She had been contemplating her options since he had accidentally hinted at marriage on the Argo II when they were just 16. At first Annabeth had bulked at the thought, marriage seemed far away and scary. The commitment was too great, the risks too strong. It meant depending on one person, and she had known more than anyone that if you got too close to anybody they would leave. But six years was enough time of contemplation for even a daughter of Athena to change her mind. Percy may have disappeared and left a lot, but in the end, he always returned. And that was what really mattered. As she matured she realized that a life without him simply would not be a life she would want live. Cheesy? Yes. But true.

She had been giving enough hints to show anyone that she would say yes. Only a kelp head as dense as Percy could miss them. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

It was really a split second decision. She'd been on the phone with Rachel explaining that, no, Percy had not proposed at their romantic anniversary dinner two nights ago, and yes, he had turned green… _again._

"Seriously, Annabeth, this is getting a little ridiculous," Rachel sympathized.

Annabeth pursed her lips and tutted in agreement. "I know. I don't know what he's expecting. Does he think I'll say no? I think he may have succeeded last week if that hellhound hadn't tried to eat our waitress."

Rachel chuckled. "Hey, why not put the poor guy out of his misery?"

"Are you suggesting that I propose to him?"

"Sure, it's the twenty-first century, Annabeth."

Annabeth pondered the idea. "I've thought about it, but it would really hurt his pride, I think."

Rachel scoffed. "Like he has any pride left after all of this. Seriously, that guy has never had any game."

"Says the girl who fell for him the second she met him."

"Hypocrite. Besides, I fell for him because he had no game."

Annabeth laughed. "You make no sense, Rach. Fine, I'll see what I can do." She cringed as Rachel let out a very uncharacteristic squeal from the other line of the phone.

"Rachel?" Annabeth sighed.

"Shut up. I'm doomed to singledom. At least let me live vicariously through you while I'm living in my cave alone with my two cats."

Annabeth rolled her eyes even though she knew Rachel couldn't see. "I'll tell you how it goes."

Twenty minutes later she was dragging Percy down Central Avenue. The son of Poseidon didn't seem that pleased to be dragged out of the Halo 9 tournament he had planned with his friends.

"Seriously Percy, you're acting like a child. You've battled in _real_ wars."

"But, Wise Girl, the graphics are so amazing." She elbowed him in the gut and he muttered something about how unfair his life was.

"Hey, not that it matters, but where are we going that is so important, unannounced on the day after Halo 9 comes out?"

"Shut up and stop whining," she instructed, shooting him a slight glare.

He smirked at her but took her hand, "Fine, Wise Girl, you're the boss."

"You know it."

She led him into their favorite coffee shop two blocks away. The inside was cozy and relatively private.

"Seriously, what is this about?" Percy asked, sitting across from her at their usual table.

"I need to talk to you and you'd be too distracted by your video games at your apartment."

He frowned. "Annabeth, I don't see why you needed to…"

"Just listen," she hissed.

"But…"

"Percy!" He sighed dramatically but remained quiet.

Annabeth smirked in slight amusement and began talking. "Look, Seaweed Brain, we've known each other for a long time now and I've been thinking. Well, you know I've always wanted to be an architect so I can build something permanent."

"You already are a great architect," Percy began, but she shushed him with a finger.

"I always wanted to be an architect because, you know, nothing in my life has ever been permanent. People leave and disappear and die. And I have no power over that and it scares me to have no control over something. But when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. It's scary but I need you. You're the reason I survived the second Titan war, the reason I didn't give up hope in Tartarus."

Percy's eyes were concerned. "Annabeth, did something happen?"

"Gods, stop interrupting and just listen! No, nothing happened. I'm just telling you that as long as we're together I don't care what happens."

"We are…" Her glare cut him off and he blushed. "Carry on…"

"I know our lives are crazy and unpredictable and will never be normal but I don't care when we're together. Because whatever we have is permanent. So, what I'm trying to say is I love you, even if your head is full of kelp. Marry me?"

He stared at her, shocked.

She sighed, "I said, marry me?"

"But… I… And… But… Huh?" Percy mumbled, shell-shocked.

"Is that any way to respond to a proposal?"

"I thought you didn't want to marry me. Annabeth, it's a big commitment, remember? And what about lists? You're a daughter of Athena. Don't you have to think this through? Wait, you actually want to marry me?" he ranted. He had obviously put a lot of thought into all the reasons she would refuse his proposal.

She rubbed her temples. "Yes, I proposed, didn't I? I've already had six years to consider my options. Do you want me to rethink?"

Percy shot up. "What? No! It's just, I was going to ask you… soon or at least I was trying to…"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Percy, it's the twenty-first century. The tradition of guys proposing to girls is dated. And I've given you plenty of chances. You couldn't expect me to be patient forever?"

Percy blinked twice, still surprised. Then he leapt across the table and pulled her into a tight hug, laughing. "Gods, Annabeth. You're really something."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. "What kind of response is that?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously Percy, I proposed and you can't give me a proper answer?"

"You can't make this easy, can you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Hey, didn't I promise you years ago that I was never going to do that? Now suck up your pride from having your manliness insulted and just give me a proper answer."

"My manliness wasn't insulted."

"Percy!"

He grinned. "Fine, yes, Annabeth Chase, I will marry you."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "That's more like it." Then she kissed her fiancé hard on the mouth, grinning.

When Percy pulled away he gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey, will you still wear the ring I bought you? Because… well… y'know?"

She smiled. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, did you really think I'd make you wear it or something?"

He clicked his tongue. "Well, I can never be certain with you, can I?" She punched him in the arm playfully before kissing him again. Then she got up from the table and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Percy called. He followed her out of the coffee shop.

"Halo 9 came out, remember? I wouldn't want to ruin any more of your night," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Oh… yeah… well…"

Annabeth gave him a smug look. "I mean, we could go back to my apartment but I wouldn't want to interrupt your video game time, seeing as that's _so_ important."

Before she could mock him anymore Percy cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away she was still smirking. "Halo can wait for another night," he breathed, licking his lips.

Annabeth grinned. "If you say so…" Then she let out a slight yelp when Percy nearly pulled her arm out of its socket as he dragged her back to her apartment. Annabeth raced with her fiance through the crowds of people, laughing at his antics. Their engagement may not have been that dramatic or traditional but she knew it was a day she would never forget.

**So, what did you think? I don't know, it was fun to write though. I love these two so much. They are my forever OTP. I may add another chapter to this, because I really want to rewrite their wedding in a more realistic way but I'll leave this as a oneshot for now. Have a good day. Shoot me a review if you feel like it.**


End file.
